Unfortunate Anniversary Gift
by Theoretical-Optimist
Summary: Molly and Arthur celebrate their anniversary by exchanging small gifts. However, Arthur's gift for Molly leaves a lot to be desired. Written for Round 9 of THC (year three)


House: Gryffindor

Position: HoH

Category: Drabble

Prompt: [Object] Plastic Wrap

Word Count (excluding header and AN): 745

Beta: Tigger

AN- PSA for everyone: In general, presents should be things that the recipient wants, rather than things that they need. Never be stupid enough to give something like an average fryer pan as a gift unless you want said fryer pan to hit you upside the head (figuratively...don't hit people with frying pans).

* * *

"Happy Anniversary!" Arthur said as he burst into the Burrow's kitchen.

Molly shushed him by holding a finger to her lips. "Quiet. I just got Ron and Ginny down for naps."

Arthur blushed at the mild reprimand and then grinned. He waved his wand and pointed at the doorway leading to the rest of the house. " _Silencio._ Now the kids won't be able to hear us."

"And we won't be able to hear them," Molly said, nervously. "Maybe we should just—"

"The clock will let us know if the kids need anything," Arthur said, gesturing to the clock in the corner. The hands for their two youngest both pointed to 'BED'. The other children's hands all pointed to 'GARDEN' and he knew that he could count on Bill to mind his younger siblings.

"I guess you're right."

Arthur smiled and pulled Molly in for a smooch. "As I was saying, Happy Anniversary, Mollywobbles."

Molly giggled. "Happy Anniversary, Arthur." She pulled away to pull a wrapped parcel from the cupboard. "This is for you."

Gleefully, Arthur tore into the wrappings, unveiling a pair of knit tubes. When a look of confusion descended upon his face, Molly explained, "These are leg warmers. I read about them in that Muggle fashion magazine that you brought home last month."

"How wonderful!" Arthur crowed. He jammed the tubes on his legs until his thighs were encased in warm wool. "I'm wearing them to work tomorrow. Thank you!"

Molly smiled happily. "You're welcome."

"And this is for you," Arthur said as he handed her a long, terribly wrapped package. He waited with a broad grin as she unwrapped the gift. Once the item lay bare in her lap, he still waited.

"What—What is it?" Molly asked.

"Plastic wrap!" he cried. "It's all the rage in the Muggle World. I thought that it could help you out in the kitchen. You can use it to wrap up leftover food and when you pack my lunches."

Molly shot him a look that had his happy feeling replaced by a sense of worry.

"You bought me an anniversary gift that I can use in the kitchen when I make you lunches," she said in a calm tone.

He sensed the danger lurking beneath her otherwise benign words and scrambled. "It's great, Molly! The Muggleborns I asked say that it's a time saver. Think about how much extra time you'll have to do laundry now!"

"Arthur," Molly whispered, "I suggest you stop talking."

He clammed up, if only for a moment. "I just wanted to get you something nice that would make your day easier."

Molly took a deep breath. "I know you were. But in the future, consider giving me things that I want rather than things I need."

Arthur blushed. "I'll keep that in mind, Molly." He leaned in and gave her a light kiss.

"So how does this plastic wrap work? Do I tap this box against a container and it will seal up?"

"No," Arthur said. "The plastic wrap is inside the box. You just have to pull on the tab and the plastic will unroll."

Molly opened the box and pulled the small tab. The plastic came loose. When the sheet was about a foot long, she asked, "Now what?"

"You've got to grab ahold of the plastic and the just pull it off."

Molly bunched the sheet in her hand and tugged. The plastic cylinder flew right out of the box and hit her in the chin. "Ow!"

"Well, that can't be right," Arthur said. "Look, it's got a line of sharp knives attached to the box. Use those to cut it."

Molly sawed the waddle up plastic against the knives to no avail. "UGH! I'll just use a severing charm."

"Muggles can't use a severing—" Arthur began but cut off when Molly shot him a deadly look.

" _Diffindo_ ," Molly said before she threw the now separated box onto the table. She gripped the ball of plastic in her hand. "What am I supposed to do with this now?"

"You flatten it out and wrap the single layer around food," Arthur said, warily.

Molly looked from ball of plastic wrap to Arthur and then back to the ball.

"Why don't we try a new piece and just vanish that mess," Arthur suggested.

"Gladly." She waved her wand and the clump of plastic wrap disappeared. Grumbling, she pulled the box towards her once more and attempted to retrieve another piece.


End file.
